Max and Napoleon
by kittycatpaws
Summary: Max is almost ready for his Pokemon journey, however there is a ancient Pokemon that was waiting for his arrival. Will these two ever get along? All characters except Derek and Tony belong to Nintendo. The rest belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey everybody! Its Chuggaconroy….I wish. Nah, I'm Kittycatpaws and I am known for the story Sword and Blade: The Yin Yang. This is my official Pokémon fanfiction, since my other one is more of a short story collection.

If you like Max and Sceptile, this is for you. This contains no yaoi or yuri, no intended bad words, no sex but some sexual and perverted intentions, some stupidity, a little bit of bad jokes, some horror, some sad and desperate scenes, a little betrayal, lots of friendship, and loads of imagination. You have been warned!

* * *

"Traitor!" a young man cried out, as he pulled his arrow back with his bow. The green Pokémon was leaping quickly, trying to avoid the shot of the arrow. However, the Pokémon clearly underestimated the ability of his friend.

The man let go, and the arrow shot forward and pierced this Pokémon, causing it to stagger and fall into a stone pillar. He tried to stand up, but he was weak and the shot hit a deadly spot. He managed to stand up a little bit but he wasn't stable.

The arrow was shot in the right shoulder, near his heart. You could hear the Pokémon crying from the pain. The man loaded his bow again and shot it at the Pokémon's left shoulder, than reload it again to shot the right knee. Finally, he loaded it and shot the left knee. All this time, Pokémon was biting back tears, trying to remain in his noble composure while standing. The whole time though, he was unable to actually move.

The man approached the Pokémon, slowly but surely. The Pokémon was sure that he was going to be tortured. Instead, when the man approached his Pokémon, he placed his hand on the chest of his friend. The man was crying his eyes out, and said, "I'm so sorry, but maybe this will make up for it. When I can be a better person, I will come back for you! No matter how long it takes!"

Then, the Pokémon felt darkness around his vision, then numbness, and finally silence.

* * *

"Hey Mom…guess what today is!" a young boy said.

"Hmm…I don't know Max…"

"C'mon, think about it…"

"Could it be…no it couldn't…perhaps it may be exactly a month away from your 10th birthday?"

"Yeah! Correct! I can't wait!" Max cried out.

"Well, what else are you going to do? You know, besides finishing your lunch?" Dad said at the table.

Max and his father were sitting at the table and eating their lunch, while Mom was still in the kitchen. She was still doing the dishes. Dad had already finished eating, but Max was too busy being excited to even eat. He kept dreaming on about the future, and remembering the past as well.

Max had be going on and on about how it was a month away from his 10th birthday. When he becomes 10 years old, he will become a Pokémon Trainer and go away to conquer the gym leaders of the Hoenn and perhaps the Elite Four, like his sister. May was traveling around the Sinnoh region now, with her trusty partner Blaziken. Max couldn't wait for his first Pokémon, as he had many amounts of types and species to choose from.

Of course, Max wasn't going to travel for the first time. He had previously been on travels with his sister May, another friend named Brock, and finally with who may be the greatest duo of all time: Ash Ketchum and his partner Pikachu. This gave him an advantage compared to other newbies who were starting their first journeys, since he already knew what to expect. Max was still sure though that he would see new things the next time he traveled the Hoenn region.

"Max, don't you have to be somewhere now?" Dad asked, as he pointed to the clock. Max looked at it and realized it was 12:45 p.m.

_Oh man! I was supposed to meet up with my friends at 12:35! _"Sorry guys! I got to leave now!" Max said and then he stuffed the rest of his meal in his mouth, which was unbelievably cold! "You should have eaten it sooner Max" Mom giggled as she watched Max cringed at the chilly food from the kitchen. He grinned and ran out the kitchen. He started heading out the front door, however he heard his dad say, "Max! Wait!"

Max stopped at the door while his dad ran to catch up with him. Then Dad asked, "Hey buddy, I just wonder if you do me a favor?"

Max was a little confused about what he meant, until he saw his dad pull out a Pokeball from his belt. Then he handed it to Max and said, "Vigoroth has been a little restless these days, and so I thought you might want to let him hang out with you and your friends. Besides, you need to start learning how to keep up with Pokeballs anyway."

"Wow! You really mean it?"

"Of course. Now hurry up! You're already late as it is."

Max's head was struck back to reality, and quickly rushed out the door after saying a quick goodbye. He ran all the way out of the gym grounds and past many houses of the city. Finally, he reached the huge pond in the town, where Derek and Tony were waiting at.

Derek was about 7 years old and moved in town about five months ago. He was a little new to everything, but Max and Tony made sure that he wasn't left out. He had short straight red hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing bright blue jacket and dark blue jeans with black shoes. He had a little bit of freckles, which gave an innocent completion to him.

Tony was actually 10 years old already, but since Max was almost 10 he decided to wait till Max was old enough to come along with him. He had moved in right after May left for the Johto region, which made Max feel better about his sister being gone, so they had been best friends for about three years. He had long scruffy yellow hair and bright blue eyes, while wearing a shirt that looked like a Pokeball, and light blue jeans with green shoes.

Max finally came up to them, which Tony joked while saying, "Hey Max! What's the matter? A Slowpoke could meet us here faster than you!"

"Give me a break! I was daydreaming" Max replied in a serious voice. Then all three of the boys laughed, and they started talking about all the fun they was going to have before the month was over.

"I'm going to miss you guys. You'll be off having the time of your lives, while I'll be still staying here" Derek said after so much chattering, while pouting.

"Man, if your mom would let you, you could easily join with us! It wasn't a problem for me!" Max objected.

"Then again, you knew a lot about Pokémon back then, not to mention your dad is a gym leader" Tony replied.

It was true. Before Max met Ash, all he really knew from battling and Pokémon was what he saw from T.V, read in books, and from watching his dad battle. Despite this, he knew a lot compared to Ash and May. Norman, Max's dad, is the Petalburg Gym Leader, which is the fifth gym for trainers to encounter. As such, Max is more familiar with the idea of battling and how it works. When Ash and May left for their journey, Max was able to join along because Norman thought it would be good for Max.

"Yeah, in a sense I do have an advantage over the other kids" Max admitted, although he didn't sound as depressed as he wanted it to. It was more of a proud comment.

"Yep, and that is what I'll be counting on when we leave for our journey!" Tony replied, while laughing. He knew what Max was going to say next, which is why he was laughing.

"Hey! I am not a walking encyclopedia that you can use for your glory!" Max yelled out.

They enjoyed the next hour of so just talking and enjoying each other's company. During this time, they joked around, picked on Derek a little, then Tony, and finally Max. Max released Vigoroth and showed off how well Vigoroth behaved around him, since he often takes good care of Vigoroth. It was then that Tony came up with the not-so-brightest idea of all time. "Why don't we go to Petalburg Woods?"

"What!" Derek said out of pure shock.

"Now that is the most irresponsible thing I have ever heard from you" Max said casually. It was common for Tony to come up with dumb ideas, but this top all of them.

"Why not? We are almost ready to leave for our journey anyway. So, it wouldn't hurt to look around the forest for a little bit. Besides, we have Vigoroth with us." When Tony said the last part of his sentence, Vigoroth snorted while having disproval written all on his face. Even he knew better than to do something that stupid.

"Okay, even if we have Vigoroth with us, that doesn't mean we are completely safe. Think about it; three boys walking around in a forest that is crawling with Pokémon, while only carrying one kind of Pokémon. Plus, I don't want my dad to be mad at me" Max pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't want to get in trouble either…" Derek said, while looking at the ground. However, Tony huffed a little from not having his own way.

Max relaxed after he found that he won the argument, however he noticed Tony eyeing Vigoroth's Pokeball with intent. Before Max could react, Tony grabbed the ball out of Max's hand and ran off toward the woods.

"Catch me if you can!" Tony yelled out while running off.

"You idiot! Get back here!" Max cried while he sprinted off after Tony.

"Wait for me!" Derek yelled out, with Vigoroth running right beside him. The trio was right behind Tony as he led them to the forest entrance.

* * *

Silence. That was all he heard. He felt something pressing against his chest, restricting him of his movement. His muscles was weak, and it seemed like he was floating is space. But that wasn't what troubled him.

It was what his friend meant when he said, "When I can be a better person, I will come back for you! No matter how long it takes!" It concerned him, because he wondered to what extent he was talking about.

"I can't believe I am doing this…" Max grumbled as he walked along.

"Don't whine so much Max. After all, Vigoroth caught me before I got in the forest; both of you decided to come in anyhow" Tony explained in triumph as he walked as well. Though he had sustained a brush on his back from where Vigoroth literally tackled him to the ground.

Max sighed, because he knew Tony was right. _We were already here, so might as well_ said the childlike voice within Max. _You still should have said no, because dad would not be happy, _said the older voice from the same place.

"You know, this is kind of cool" Derek admitted, while grinning from ear to ear.

Max nodded, and look up into the trees. Even though he couldn't see them, he knew that the bug Pokémon was watching their every movement from in the trees. He knew that behind the trees, the grass Pokémon was doing the same thing. Pokémon which wasn't watching was playing around, and a few of them showed themselves in front of the boys before falling back into the foliage. It was a nice sight to see.

"Hey Max!" Tony called out behind Max.

Max turned around and saw that Tony was pointing at something. It was a creature that was looking at a random direction away from them. It was black, with long ears and red eyes. It was on all fours, and also had a long black tail.

"Hey, I think that is an Umbreon" stated Derek. Max had to admit that it looked like Umbreon all right, but something didn't sit in his stomach well… and it wasn't the cold food. The Umbreon didn't seem like a normal one.

"Let's get closer" Tony asked while whispering.

"I take my earlier statement back; this is the most irresponsible thing you have every said" Max whispered, but he wasn't joking. Tony noticed this and saw the look in Max's eyes. He didn't dare say anything else.

"I think we really need to get out of here" Max stated, still watching the Umbreon. Derek started shaking with fright while Tony had a look of fear in his eyes. Max knew he probably looked dead serious right now, but that Umbreon wasn't normal. _First off, it doesn't have any of its yellow marks. And its paws look more like claws than anything else. _

Max started walking backwards, away from the thing. However, he was careful about every step that he made. Tony and Derek were behind Max, and they followed his movement. Vigoroth didn't dare move, and stood in his spot.

Whish! Whish!

The boys and Vigoroth look behind them, and saw some Shroomish playing. The Shroomish stopped playing for a moment to look at the strangers. They smiled really big, but then squealed out of fright and took off into the woods. Max heard a low growl, and looked back to see the Umbreon starting towards them with a menacing smile. Its teeth were like that of a hunter's trap and they were stained with blood.

"Run!" all the boys said together as they ran from the creature. The creature sprung at them, but Vigoroth leaped forward and charged into the creature's side. There was rough tussle between Vigoroth and the Umbreon…but it wasn't a normal Pokémon fight. They were clawing each other to death.

Max stopped running long enough to realize that Vigoroth was in trouble. He ran back, despite the cries from his friends. As Max ran back, he could tell the Vigoroth was in pain from the cries is made. _Please be alright Vigoroth. _Max tried to identify where the fight was at from the sounds those too made, and soon saw disturb earth and fallen trees.

There was a loud crash to his right, and Max turned to see a horrible sight. Vigoroth was clearly bleeding but still standing his ground. The Umbreon was completely fine, like he wasn't even damaged. In fact, it started charging toward Vigoroth, trying to strike the final attack. However, Vigoroth disappeared in a flash of red light and then returned to the Pokéball that Max had. The Umbreon continued on and crashed into a tree.

Max took this time to run and he took off, making sure that thing didn't come after him. He ran deeper into the woods; into of some dense areas where he didn't even know. Finally he stopped for a little bit, trying to find out where he was, but nothing seemed familiar to him. He was definitely lost. He sat down for a moment, and sighed. _At least Vigoroth is safe. _Max looked around his surroundings and saw something strange. There was a thick wall of trees, but there was a faint light that shown through the holes in between the trees.

_That's weird. _Max got up and walked toward the wall, and peered through one of them. There was a hollow area that shown with a mystical light. In the middle of the hollow was a single strong oak. It was wrapped in thick vines, with some sticks sticking out. There were four of those sticks in total, which formed a rectangle. Max pulled back, and look along the walls. Near the end of the wall, there was a hole in it that was too big for an adult. _Not me!_

Max ran to the hole, and tried to climb through. It took some effort, but he made it to the other side. Max was really triumphant. He looked around the hollow now, with full vision of the place. It wasn't just a hollow; it was a room! The trees made up of one wall, while the rest of it was in a circular motion that circled the tree. There were some strange pictures one the wall, many of them were legendary Pokemon. One was Palkia, another was Celebi, and many more. _I bet every one of the legendary Pokémon is depicted here! _

As Max walked around, he started hearing his own footsteps. He looked down and saw that he was walking on stone floor. He jumped a little, and noticed part of a picture. He examined little by little of the pictures on the stone floor and saw that the picture was one big picture of a circle with many smaller pictures within the circle. _These pictures look like Pokémon, and they seem familiar. _

"Rawf, rawww!"

Max froze in his tracks and slowly looked behind him. Trying to get into the room through the hole was the strange Umbreon, and it was succeeding.

* * *

What do you think? I am writing more, but the best is yet to come! I do not know what the inside of the gym is, so forgive me for any errors.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Max stood there in fear as the Umbreon was making its way through the hole. He tried to think of a way out of the stone room, but the only opening he could think of right off bat was the hole. So unless Max could fly out or teleport, he had nowhere to escape to… and now the Umbreon had already gotten through.

The Umbreon got on its hind legs and stood a good five feet tall. Max however was only four foot five inches, and was puny in comparison. This Umbreon was well muscled, and all of its paws were actually sharp hook-like claws. It shoulders were broad and its tail and ears stood out in a pointed stalks. This was no Umbreon; it was a monster.

It looked to the opening of the hole and grinned. Then, it smashed its hands against the wall, causing a chunk of rock to fall. It picked up the rock with both of its hands, and threw it against the hole, sealing it for the time being. The monster knew that Max was trapped and was now using that to its advantage.

Max backed away and took off running away from it. The monster grinned and got back on all fours again and chased Max. Max ran around and around the tree, trying to find a way out of this nightmare, while the monster was having a ball with its victim.

They ran and ran, until the monster started getting tired. The monster stopped in his tracks, got back on its two feet, and waited. Max looked behind him and noticed that the monster wasn't chasing him anymore. He shouted with glee…until he ran into the monster with a thump. Max looked up and grin a cheeky grin. The monster grinned too, however it was more morbid.

The monster picked up Max by the throat and held Max above its head. Max felt the life choking out of him and his vision was blacken as the monster squeezed the life out of him. Then the monster threw Max at the tree, right in the middle of the rectangle formed by the sticks. He hit headfirst and fell to the bottom of the tree with a thud. He couldn't think straight at the moment and when he looked up the monster approached him, with its claws sharpened. _Oh no! I'm going to die! Someone, please help!_

* * *

_What was that? _He heard commotion throughout the black space. There was some banging, and then some running, but he had no idea what was happening. The next thing that happened was a force that hit his stomach very hard.

_Ow! What is going on?_

_Oh no!_

_Who was that? _

_I'm going die!_

_What do you mean?_

_Somebody, please help!_

…_I will._

* * *

Max felt a large amount of force coming from behind him, and soon found that he was flung forward toward the wall of trees. There was a bright green light that flashed behind him, and a sound like a large explosion ran in his ears. To Max, it felt like a long time, when it all happened in a second.

"What!" Norman cried out when he heard what happened from Tony and Derek.

"It's true!" Derek screamed out while crying his eyes out.

"Then as we were running, Max went back toward the Umbreon. We told him not too, but he didn't listen!" Tony yelled, more frightened than ever before.

The boys had gotten ahold of help as fast as they could when they left the Petalburg Woods. They were making a large commotion when they entered the city, causing alarm to everyone within including Norman and his wife Caroline. They told Norman what happened in the Petalburg Woods while their faces were pale from fright. They were currently in front of the Petalburg Gym, while Caroline got Norman's Pokémon together.

Suddenly a large explosion was heard and _seen_ from the Gym. It lied in the direction of the Petalburg Woods, which was all too convenient. Everyone was shocked about the explosion, except Norman. He was mortified.

"What happen-oh no!" Caroline started, but saw the explosion from the woods. Her color instantly disappeared as she cried out, "Max!"

"Give me my Pokémon!" Norman demanded out loud while panicking. Caroline's common sense returned and she handed the Pokball belt to Norman. As soon as he got it, Norman dashed away with many other trainers following him. He ran all the way straight to the explosion site without slowing down.

* * *

All Max could hear was ringing in his ears, which both were hurting from the explosion. _What happened? _Max opened his eyes, and for a minute all he could see was dust. He was lying on his anterior side with his body sprawled out. He felt so numb and the ringing continued.

Max turned his body over, to where he was lying on his back. Then, he tried to raise his body in a sitting position, which hurt him more that turning. When he succeeded, he saw the monster beside him on his right. The monster was lying on its left side and curled into a ball. It looked unconscious. Max looked at the creature, but he came to his senses and tried scooting away from it. As he scoot two times, the monster's eyes opened quickly.

It got on its four feet and started charging at Max; however a green hand grabbed the neck of the monster and threw him to the other side of the hollow. It hit hard enough to weaken the walls. Max looked up to his hero, and saw that it was a Sceptile. It didn't look at Max, and charged toward the monster. The monster saw this coming and charged at him. They attacked, but it was too fast for the naked human eye. The Sceptile landed on his feet, while the monster was spilt in half and had disintegrated.

Max was awe by the power and the grace of this Sceptile. Never had he even seen such power or speed in his life. Even Ash's Sceptile was probably no much for it.

Sceptile turned to look at the boy casually, but stopped in his tracks. He stared at Max, which made him feel like a wanted criminal. They locked eyes for a long time, like they were staring into the abyss. Then the Sceptile said, "Alvin?"

_Alvin? _Max couldn't understand why he said a name, but too soon a large fist came out of nowhere. It hit Sceptile square in the jaw and sent him flying in the air and over the opposite wall. Max looked to the owner of the fist, and saw his dad with trusty Slaking, along with Staraptor.

"Max!" Dad cried out while running to his son.

"Dad?" Max whispered as arms went around him for a long and strong hug. He couldn't believe that his dad was here. He thought that he would never see his dad again. Max started crying uncontrollable and fell in despair while being comforted by his dad.

After a while, Dad had to let go and commanded, "Slaking! Help me carry Max! Staraptor, find that Sceptile!"

"Stara!" Staraptor cried out as it flew off in the direction that the Sceptile was punched too.

"Sla!" Slaking said as he went over Max and picked him up and carried him cradle style. Soon other trainers showed up and Norman explained about an evil Umbreon and a Sceptile that was probably his sidekick.

Max wanted to object, but he couldn't find his voice. He felt the world spinning around him, and he found himself gripping to Slaking's fur. "Max…" Dad started saying, which caught his son's attention briefly, "Why did you turn back to where the Umbreon was?"

"…I wanted to help Vigoroth" Max said, and soon he remembered what happened before the explosion. He pulled out a Pokeball that Vigoroth was in from his pocket, and then handed it to his dad. Then, everything blacked out.

* * *

"Stara!" a Staraptor cried out of the blue.

He snapped open his eyes and looked to the direction of the cry, just in time before Staraptor flew in at him. He got up from his landing spot and jumped above the swooping bird. Using the trees to his advantage, he raced through the forest by running from branch to branch with the bird flying in behind him.

"Why are you attacking me?" the Sceptile yelled back the Staraptor.

Staraptor was startled at first by the sight of a Pokémon communicating in human speech, but regained his composure and flew in at him. "(You are an evil Pokémon, and Norman told me to chase you down! Nobody gets away with hurting Max!)" Staraptor said as he flew even faster.

"Max? Was that the name of the boy back there?" the Sceptile questioned as he ran from branch to branch to cut across the forest.

"(Yes! Why are you concerned about that)?" Stararptor interrogated as he reached right behind the Sceptile.

"Well, for one, I'm the one that killed the monster and saved that boy!" Sceptile casually shouted he speed up his pace.

Staraptor was confused at this, which in turn he slowed and let his guard down. Sceptile took this opportunity to turn around on the next branch and grabbed the flying Staraptor by the neck.

* * *

Max woke up from his bizarre dream about explosions and weird Pokémon, and tried to roll over. He found out quickly that when he did, he roused up his mom from her slumber too. She was resting her head on his bed in hopes that she would be there when he woke up.

"Mom?" Max asked, not sure what was going on. The room was completely dark, with the only light coming from the crack of the door in his room. He couldn't tell well in the dark, but it looked like his mom had been…crying…

"Oh Max!" Mom cried out in Joy as she wrapped her arms around her youngest. She started bawling again, which alerted some sounds from downstairs. That's when Max realized that he wasn't dreaming about the monster, or the hollow, or even the Sceptile!

"Mom! I need to tell Dad something!" Max said as he wiggled out of his mom's grasp. He was pretty sure that his face was serious, because Mom, with a very shocked expression, didn't object to this. Pretty soon, the door flung open and Dad appeared in the doorway of the room. At first, it was silent for a few moments, and then Dad ran to his son and cried as well.

"Max, what were you thinking of? Going in Petalburg woods with just Vigoroth! Surely you knew better?" Dad cried out as he hugged Max. In an instant, Max felt guilty of all that happened. Even though Tony suggested the idea, Max and the others went into the woods of their own accord. Tony, Derek, and Vigoroth could have been killed because Max decided to say yes instead of no.

"Wait! How's Vigoroth doing Dad?" Max said as he pulled away to look his dad in the eyes.

"Vigor!" said a voice right after Max's question.

As if on cue, Vigoroth appeared at the doorway, along with Slaking, Spinda, and Kecleon. Max's eyes lit up to see that Vigoroth made it. He was still very beaten, but he stood strong and well.

"Nurse Joy was able to heal him to an extent. For now, he needs rest and relaxation" Dad explained, as Vigoroth flexed his muscles.

Max and Mom laughed while Dad looked to Vigoroth and told him to settle down. Then Mom mentioned, "Were you going to ask your dad something?"

Max remembered quickly and replied, "Dad, what happened to the Sceptile?"

"Staraptor is tracking him down as we speak" Dad said with a grin.

Max scowled though and said, "The Sceptile saved me from that creature! It isn't a bad Pokémon!"

After Max said that, a loud screech was heard from the outside. This alerted everyone, especially the Pokémon and Dad. "That sounded like Staraptor! Did he find the Sceptile? I bet he is at the front door" Norman questioned himself. _Did you not hear me Dad?_

Everyone ran down the stairs and rushed to the front door. Dad opened the door wide opened, but nothing was there. Dad walked out with Slaking beside him, while Max and Mom stayed inside. Dad looked around, but there was nothing there. "I was so sure that it came from the front door" Dad murmured out loud.

Suddenly, a large object was thrown down in front of Dad and Slaking, causing them to flinch. Nobody could see what it was because of all the dust around it. Max, frightened, wanted to run out there to help his dad, but Mom hold him back and said, "Don't Max! You're still recovering and you would only cause more trouble for your dad!" Max knew his mom was right, but he still wanted to go out there, until he saw what really happened.

When the dust settled, the object turned out to be Staraptor! He was beaten very severely, however he was not bleeding. Dad looked horrified and so did Slaking. "Staraptor!" Mom said with shock and fear in her eyes. Max was frightened with a hint of horror like his dad when he saw Staraptor, mostly because he was beaten in almost the same manner as Vigoroth. _Was it a monster that did this…like the one back in the woods…_

"Star…" he cried a little, with tears of pain from his eyes. When Staraptor said that, Slaking twitched and stared directly above Staraptor, while crying out a battle cry. Dad, Mom, and Max looked as well, and saw on the roof of a nearby house that Sceptile from the woods. "You!" Dad cried out in anger. The Sceptile merely smirk and disappeared quickly from sight.

Dad ran to Staraptor, trying to figure out the extent of the wounds and to confront him. "Caroline, get Nurse Joy on the phone now. I don't think it is safe to move Staraptor." Mom nodded and she ran off to the phone, which left Max at the doorway. Max watched his dad and Staraptor, wondering what truly happened. _Was the Sceptile threatened? Did Staraptor or Sceptile get carried away?_

"Max" said Dad; however he didn't look at Max. Max looked to his dad's direction and replied, "Yes, Dad?"

"Are you sure that Pokémon isn't bad? You want to take back your earlier statement?" Norman asked in anger.

* * *

Duh, duh, duuuh!

Chapter 2 is finished and I will be working on chapter 3 soon. Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
